


where hope glitters freshly worn

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Camping, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malex Secret Santa 2020, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael takes Alex camping at a cabin a few weeks before Christmas to try to ease Alex's stress and start some new traditions.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoCarthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/gifts).



> I took part in the Malex Secret Santa 2020 event and posted a [ similar winter camping story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010181/chapters/68612028). My original plan was the two stories would be combined as one - Michael and Alex went on a 5 day camping trip, first to the cabin and then to the Cosmic Campground. But it got out of hand (I'm wordy af, okay?? lmao) and I decided to break it into two stories. They're completely standalone stories but figured I would let you know :)
> 
> Also, this is a real campground and a lot of the details are taken from actual reviews.

Alex had been stressed. And that was putting it mildly. Long days at work filled with national and international emergencies. Long nights with his friends filled with alien emergencies. The thought of Christmas only a few weeks away was only making his anxiety worse; the holiday meant juggling more duties at work due to his fellow airmen taking time off and it meant worrying about how he and Michael were going to spend their first Christmas together as a couple. 

Michael had been the one constant, the one thing keeping him sane. They had officially gotten together a few months ago, knowing this time was it. That realization terrified yet grounded the both of them. But it was good. Hell, it was great. 

But the past several weeks had put a bit of strain on their relationship. They had had next to no time alone and when they did it was filled with tension due to stress, alien work or sleep - and often a combination of all three. One night after a fight that ended with both of them in tears promising they would focus on each other more, Alex told Michael he would take the following Friday off and they would spend the whole weekend just the two of them. 

Michael had other ideas, though. The following day he excitedly called Alex telling him he was taking him away for his weekend off. Michael told him he would plan it all, he just had to show up. That didn’t help ease any of Alex’s stress.

The weekend came and Alex seriously considered making Michael cancel their reservations. What if work needed him? What if everyone else couldn’t handle any new development? What if there was a new development? Michael had chuckled, called Alex cute for worrying and threw his bag in the back of the truck. 

And just like that they were on their way.

Once they were on the road Alex actually felt himself calm. He alternated glances between the breathtaking winter scenery and Michael, his golden curls bouncing as he sang along to the radio. 

The hours went by quickly. They tried to stay away from the topic of work and Alex was a little surprised at how easy the conversation flowed. It had been too long since they had gotten true down time. 

“What a stupid name for a town - Truth or Consequences,” Alex remarked, rolling his eyes at the highway sign they just passed. They had tried to play I Spy, but the empty, snowy state roads made that quite difficult so had relegated to pointing out anything semi-interesting.

“I lived here once, only for a few months,” Michael said quietly. Alex watched Michael try to fight a frown. “My foster mom would say I had to tell the truth or there’d be consequences. She thought it was funny. It wasn’t. I told her that.” Michael chuckled lightly.

“You were a little shit,” Alex pointed out, grinning.

“I was before I knew I shouldn’t be.”

Alex nodded and squeezed Michael’s thigh, earning him a mischievous smile. Alex spun the volume knob and they sang crappy country music, joked and told random stories for the rest of the ride. 

Michael maneuvered the truck cautiously up the rocky road leading to the campground Michael had excitedly raved about - actually, the resort, Alex noticed the sign said. As soon as he put the truck in park, they were met by a couple that introduced themselves as the owners. 

“We want to welcome you and your true love to the Georgetown Cabins Resort!” Susie exclaimed a bit too cheerfully. Alex held back a frown as he hopped out of the truck, the cold December breeze enveloping him as he went to join Michael’s side.

“Thank you,” Michael said, matching Susie’s cheerfulness. Alex stared at him with wide eyes and a smirk. Michael chuckled and pulled him in, placing a kiss on his forehead. Alex instinctively stilled and pulled slightly away, but as he locked eyes with Susie he eased into Michael’s side. He had been trained to sense feelings and thoughts, and there was not an ounce of hostility or uncomfortableness coming from Susie or Jon. 

“Let’s get you inside and set you up,” Jon said as they walked into the main cabin. 

“So you are in the Brannin Cabin,” Jon stated as he handed them a set of keys. “All cabins here are named for famous and ‘infamous’ character’s of Georgetown’s distant past.” Michael smiled wide to Alex who playfully shook his head. “Brannin was a short man that wore size six boys’ shoes. He never shied away from a fight and often settled arguments with his six-shooter or knife. But he also was an animal lover and rancher at heart; he had hundreds of goats, sheep and other livestock.”

“Huh, he sounds familiar,” Alex laughed. “I think this cabin is perfect for you, Guerin.” 

“Not the shoe size!” Michael exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and dramatically grabbed the keys from Alex.

“One last thing before you head off,” Susie yelled from behind the desk. She emerged with a large basket overflowing with items. Alex stared, mouth hanging open, as he took it from her. “Just a few things to make sure you have a great first night, though we already know you will,” she winked not so subtly. “A few hamburgers made with our own Criollo cattle; a bottle of our homemade wine; and a loaf of Jon’s freshly baked sourdough bread. Welcome to your home away from home.”

Alex somehow managed to stammer out a thank you as Michael walked to the truck stunned silent. They drove up the bumpy road and Alex took in the enchanting forest that surrounded them. As they approached an opening, he was about to ask Michael to slow down so he could really take in the view of the valley when Michael announced they were there.

“At the cabin?” Alex asked. His eyes were fixated on the panoramic view of the snowy valley and the tiny houses that made up Silver City miles and miles away that he didn’t even notice the log cabin to his left. 

Michael parked the truck and laughed as he climbed out. Alex was still sitting unmoving in his seat when Michael opened the door and offered him his hand. 

The cabin was perfect. Built into the side of the mountain, it had dark brown interlocking logs with a vibrant green steel roof just like in children’s books. Three pillars in the front created a patio that overlooked the Black Range of the Gila; Alex knew where he would be watching the sunrise with his coffee the next two mornings. He grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him to the side of the cabin, gasping when he saw wood adirondack chairs surrounding the intricate copper firepit. Split wood was piled high and kindling was in its own box. 

“Come on, there’s an inside too,” Michael exclaimed with a lightness. Alex looked to see him opening the front door and nearly ran in excitement, excitement that he hadn’t felt in far too long. He stepped inside and was once again speechless. Built in appliances, rustic wood paneling, a gas fireplace, an extra wide couch - those things were nothing compared to the bedroom. The bedroom featured a king bed and sliding glass doors allowing for expansive views over the high desert.

Alex was jostled from his thoughts by Michael’s lips on his temple. He audibly sighed and turned to face him, pressing his chest as close to Michael’s as humanly possible.

“I think the bed is my favorite part,” Michael joked as Alex kissed him without abandon. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Alex whispered as he pulled slightly away. Michael shrugged. “No, really, Michael. This is incredible. Thank you,” he said sincerely as he placed another kiss on Michael’s lips.

“How far away did she say the other cabins were?” Alex asked a moment later, sex in his eyes.

“Two miles… but things echo, so keep that in mind,” Michael winked. He hungrily captured his lips with his own and pushed Alex back on the bed, immediately following him to ensure their bodies were never apart for more than a second. 

They spent the next hour christening the bedroom and worshipping each other, ending up tangled in the bedsheets. 

Alex groaned and wrapped his leg tighter around Michael’s when Michael suggested they unload the truck. “I really think we should stay right here,” Alex whimpered as he nibbled on Michael’s neck and twisted his curls around his fingers. 

“I don’t disagree,” Michael laughed, pushing away and sitting on the edge of the bed. “But I also may have heard your stomach rumbling.” 

“I’m just hungry for you,” Alex whined with a smirk, grabbing at Michael’s arm and trying to pull him back into bed. But Michael wiggled away and started getting dressed, glancing at Alex every few seconds with a smile that made his eyes sparkle. 

Alex reluctantly sat up and put his leg and clothes on. When he finally joined Michael outside, the bags, coolers and couple containers of supplies were set on the porch. 

“We probably won’t need much of this here, they literally thought of everything,” Michael marveled as he looked at the grilling utensils and ax hung above the pile of firewood.

They quickly brought their bags inside, Alex removing everything from his, placing the clothes in the bureau drawer, coats in the closet and shoes in a neat line by the bedroom door. Michael, meanwhile, ruffled through his duffel to find a sweatshirt, throwing his shoes next to Alex’s and flinging his extra coat toward Alex and the closet. 

Alex rolled his eyes and hung up Michael’s coat, glaring at him as he opened the sliding doors and stepped outside to start the gas grill. He always found it frustrating, and amusing, how opposite they were with certain things yet so similar in the things that mattered. 

He grabbed some potatoes, cheese and the burgers that Susie had given them and brought them to Michael. He heard Michael say something but he was completely focused on the mountains and valley in front of him that he just started to wander away from the cabin a bit toward the overlook. He was totally lost in his own mind, though it was completely blank, when he felt Michael’s arm brush against his.

“You okay?” Michael asked softly, wrapping his arm around Alex’s back. Alex leaned into it. 

“I just… I feel… free?” Alex chuckled, slightly embarrassed. “Look at this.” Alex dramatically swept his arm in front of him, showing off the view in front of them. They must have been able to see for dozens of miles despite the sun rapidly setting and snow showers in the distance. 

“It’s incredible,” Michael admired. 

They stood there for another few minutes until the timer on Michael’s phone broke them away from their daydreaming. They hesitantly separated, Alex going inside to set the table and Michael to the grill to check on everything. 

Alex lit the gas fireplace, heating the cabin. He brought out the bottle of wine and loaf of bread. As Michael dished the food out, Alex found two taper candles in the tv cabinet and lit them in the center of the table. They sat down and Alex was just about to devour his baked potato when Michael grabbed his hand. 

“Wait.” Alex looked at him quizzically. Michael was right earlier, his stomach was rumbling and he was desperate for the food in front of him. “I just… thank you. Thank you for coming on this trip with me. The past few months have been some of the best of my life but they’ve also been difficult at times, working through our past and navigating our new normal. I guess I’m just glad we are where we are right now, literally and figuratively.”

“Me too,” Alex said sincerely, squeezing Michael’s hand, knowing exactly how he felt.

“And this is probably the most romantic dinner I’ve ever had - a warm fire, low lighting, candles on the table. Be careful, I could get used to this!” Alex laughed, knowing that this would not be even close to the last time they did this and making a mental note to have some romantic dinners at home in the future. 

They ate their dinner amongst easy conversation and cleaned up quickly. It had grown dark and without speaking a word to each other, they moved outside and began building a fire. 

Alex scooted two of the chairs close to the pit and placed them only six inches from each other while Michael doused the wood in lighter fluid. “What?” Michael asked when Alex snorted and gave him a look. “I’m all about ease, baby. Lighter fluid and kindling, the keys to a great fire. At least until I can develop Max’s powers and start a fire with my hands and mind. I cannot  _ wait  _ for that day!” Alex could only laugh and be thankful that those powers would come at a time when Michael was less angry at the world. 

They settled into their chairs, a blanket spread across their laps, and gazed at the dancing flames in a comfortable silence. The smell of snow was in the air but when Alex tilted his head back he was greeted with a magnificent sky of stars. Lacing his fingers through Michael’s he gently told him to look up and his heart fluttered when he heard Michael gasp. Reluctantly he took his eyes off the sky and looked over to Michael. His face full of awe and pure happiness, Alex felt tears come to his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and looked back up, finding a star and wishing that Michael never lost that happiness again.

It was a good half hour later when Michael broke the silence announcing he had a story to tell. 

“We light a campfire and suddenly you’re a storyteller?” Alex joked.

“Telling ghost stories around the fire is a camping tradition!” Michael exclaimed. 

“It’s not a tradition we need to start or continue,” Alex laughed as Michael feigned appallment. 

And while ghost stories were not what were told, both Alex and Michael traded off telling random stories that came to mind, some revolving around their family and friends, some work, some about their happy high school times. Before Alex knew it, he was shivering in the cold, the bright red embers the only evidence of a fire. They doused the coals with water and moved inside, changing quickly before falling into bed.

Alex shut off the bedroom light and looked out the doors into the darkness before turning his attention to the man in his bed. His early nerves were long gone, and his heart leapt with the feeling of gratitude and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael woke to the bed cold. His heart stopped and for a moment he wasn’t able to breathe. Then he remembered where he was and relaxed back into his pillow. That was one habit that he hadn’t been able to break yet. 

His curiosity got the best of him and he pulled on sweats and boots and wandered outside. For the second time this young morning he wasn’t able to breathe, but for an entirely different reason. 

Alex was about a hundred feet away at the edge of the overlook sitting in an adirondack chair. The sun was just beginning to rise, bright yellows, oranges and reds scattered across the neverending sky and the fresh dusting of snow. But Alex. Alex was breathtaking. The first rays were bouncing off Alex making his entire being seem to sparkle and glow. 

He was in his own little world staring at Alex as he approached him that he didn’t even hear him say good morning. 

“I wasn’t expecting you up for another hour or two,” Alex noted as he grabbed Michael’s arm to pull him down so he could kiss him. 

“I missed you.” Alex smiled and turned his eyes back to the sunrise. Michael finally took his eyes off Alex and was astonished at the flood of color in front of him. 

“This is beautiful. I should watch the sun rise more often.”

“I see it almost every morning,” Alex quipped with a grin. 

“I’ll have to join you sometimes.” Michael sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around Alex’s shoulders. They stayed like that until the sun was fully hanging in front of them, the sky a pale blue.

Despite the near freezing morning temperature, neither one wanted to leave the view so they decided to make eggs for breakfast and eat them there on the overlook. Alex brought out a blanket to cover them while Michael floated another chair and the patio table over. He really did love having telekinesis. 

They ate in a comfortable silence and stacked the plates when they were finished, the coffee’s hot steam making a pattern in the cold morning air. Michael leaned over the arms of the chairs into Alex the best he could. He didn’t ever want to lose the giddiness he felt everytime Alex leaned back into him. Flurries began to fall, glistening in the morning sun and Michael felt Alex shiver. He pulled him closer and floated the blanket up to his neck, tucking it perfectly behind his back. They stayed in that position for several more minutes - Michael would have been perfectly content to never move. But Alex shifted beside him.

“Let’s bring this stuff inside and go back to bed,” Alex said, breaking the silence. 

“I like the way you think,” Michael winked.

“I meant to actually sleep, but that’s not the worst idea…”

“It’s a fabulous idea.” Michael ran his hand up Alex’s thigh and gave him a gentle squeeze, earning him a moan. 

They quickly made their way inside, depositing the dishes in the sink and devoured each other before falling back asleep for a couple hours. 

This time Michael woke first and hopped in the shower; he was pleasantly surprised when Alex joined just a couple minutes later. After a shower that took three times as long as it should have, Michael hastily threw on some clothes and went to inspect the books in the living room. 

“I was thinking,” Michael yelled out a couple minutes later to Alex, who was still getting changed in the bedroom. “Jon mentioned that Silver City is having a Winter Harvest Carnival. Do you want to go?” He was thumbing through a book when he looked up to see Alex peering from around the bedroom door, shock all over his face. “What?”

“Michael Guerin wants to go to a town event? Has hell frozen over?”

“Well, it’s not our town…”

“Touche. If you want to that sounds great. Let me just finish a few exercises.”

Michael nodded and flopped onto the couch, rearranging the red and black gingham pillows under his back and head as he began reading the star guide book he found.

“Okay, let’s go,” Alex announced several minutes later. Michael looked up and ogled him.

“You look… good,” Michael stammered. Alex was just wearing skin tight dark jeans, one of Michael’s white t-shirts as an undershirt and a new flannel that hugged all his taunt muscles, but Michael was breathless.

Alex smirked. “I need to make sure I look good for my man!” Michael laughed and walked across the room. He urgently kissed Alex and ran his hands down his sides. Alex playfully knocked his hands away, Michael’s heart dropping in defeat.

They hopped in the truck and drove to Silver City, passing several old mining sites in the former Georgetown settlement. Michael was just about to comment how eerie the abandoned town was when he turned a corner and a full winter wonderland was in front of them. They found a parking space right on the corner of the Silver City town square and marveled at the sight. 

A fifty foot tall tree decorated with colored lights sat on one corner of the square; a large star garnered the top of it. All sidewalks led to a perfectly white gazebo in the center surrounded by rose bushes. Nearly a quarter of the square was covered in about two dozen different snowmen, some generic, some intricate works of art. Booths covered the rest of the ground and people milled about happily, as if in a trance. Carolers were on the steps of the town hall. But the most amazing thing were the white lights strung above the entire square creating a truly magical feel. Michael was just about to cross the street when he was practically trampled by a horse-drawn sleigh, but he could only laugh at this idyllic town. 

They strolled around and gandered at the various booths, buying fried oreos at one and chili at another. They laughed at The Amazing Doggy Swami and gave $5 to a raffle for the food bank. Michael then paused at the ring toss game and laid down a couple dollar bills.

After the first three rings made it around bottles, a small audience gathered. “I’ve got the win in the bag,” Michael whispered to Alex with a wink. Alex rolled his eyes but Michael’s heart leapt at the sound of Alex’s stifled giggle.

Michael  _ somehow _ got the final two rings to fall onto bottles and cheers erupted. Michael threw his hands up and yelled in victory and Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle drawing him in for a congratulatory hug. 

“That was amazing, I have no idea how you did that,” Alex said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. 

“Just dumb luck,” Michael said loudly, looking around at his audience. 

“Yup, that’s it,” Alex chuckled. 

The woman running the booth handed Michael a three foot tall teddy bear and he immediately handed it to Alex.

“I won this for you, baby,” Michael smiled sweetly. Alex grinned and shook his head before kissing Michael.

“I appreciate it, I really do. But I think he needs a home that will give him the love he deserves,” Alex said dramatically. Michael nodded and pointed to a little girl that had been watching the entire game. Michael melted as he watched Alex bend down to talk to the girl and hand her the teddy bear. She leapt at him with such excitement that Michael had to use his telekinesis to keep Alex from falling backwards. 

They then settled under a heat lamp listening to a country cover band play before continuing to walk around the carnival, stopping at a hot chocolate tasting booth.

Michael looked at his phone and realized the sun would be setting in just 45 minutes. “We should probably get going before it gets too dark,” Michael called out to Alex, who was at a booth a few feet away. “There’s no lights on any of these dirt and class four roads.”

“Okay,” Alex replied absentmindedly. “Come here for a second.”

Michael strolled over to Alex’s side and looked down to see Alex gazing at Christmas ornaments. 

“Let’s get one,” Alex said quietly, slowly moving his eyes to meet Michael’s. Michael glanced back down and saw they were ‘first’ ornaments - baby’s first Christmas and first Christmas together. His breath hitched and he lightly ran his fingers over them. 

“She said they can personalize them right here. I mean, we don’t have to, I know we haven’t been together long and I’m not sure either of us will have a Christmas tree...”

“Yes,” Michael interrupted Alex, not leaving any room for discussion or argument. He bent his head down to make Alex meet his eyes once again. “We should get one. This one.”

Michael picked up one of two puzzle pieces joined together, two strings coming out of the top. A heart was etched where the two pieces came together while ‘our first Christmas” was on the top left of the first piece and ‘together’ with the year was on the bottom right of the second piece; their names would be etched in cursive, one on each piece. 

“It’s perfect,” Alex whispered, his voice full of emotion. Michael didn’t trust himself to say any words so he handed the ornament to the woman behind the booth. Alex gave her their names and pulled Michael to the side while they waited, holding him in a tight hug. 

Their trance was broken by the woman clearing her throat and handing them a box. “Congratulations, I wish you both a lifetime of happiness.” They thanked her and walked back to the truck swinging their joined hands between them.

The entire drive back to the cabin Michael couldn’t stop smiling and everytime he peeked at Alex he looked how Michael felt. It still felt like a dream to him at times that this was his life, that he finally had almost everything he ever wished for. He was terrified to lose it.

As soon as they were through the cabin door, Alex jumped Michael, pulling off every article of clothing. Sloppy kisses on his lips led to ones trailing down Michael’s entire body. They didn’t make it to the bedroom and collapsed on the couch, the need to immediately feel each other in the most intimate way taking over.

Moans filled the cabin and Michael was glad the nearest cabin was so far away, not that it would have changed anything; he was completely out of control as Alex took charge of his pleasure.

The afterglow was cut short by the realization that the cabin was pitch black and freezing. With a groan Michael turned on the fireplace and lights while Alex started to make a simple pasta dinner. 

As was now their nightly routine, they made their way outside and built a fire. Michael had a fire several nights a week at the Airstream, there was something calming and comforting about them. But the ones out here, with Alex, somehow felt different, more special. He wasn’t sure why but he liked it. 

Much like the night prior, they sat bundled up close to each other. Michael made a note to build a bench for in front of his fire pit so he and Alex wouldn’t be separated by pesky chair arms. He interlaced their gloved hands and turned his eyes to the stars. 

After a few minutes he noticed one star growing brighter and knew it would be a shooting star in a matter of moments. Jostling Alex to make him look, he told him to make a wish. Sure enough the star shot across the sky in a blaze of glory, leaving a bright trail in the middle of the darkness that surrounded them. 

“They’re so stunning,” Alex proclaimed and Michael agreed with a breathless nod. 

“What if it was a spaceship?” Michael asked jokingly. 

“We don’t need any more aliens on this planet,” Alex laughed and Michael gasped, feigning hurt.

“Hopefully that one won’t crash and they’ll be able to use it to get back home,” Michael said nonchalantly, not thinking anything of his statement until he saw Alex stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

“Do you still think about going back?” Alex asked quietly, casting his eyes to the ground and slightly shifting away from Michael. “Do you want to go back?”

“I’m pretty happy here,” Michael said with a grin, making sure his voice came out light and reassuring. He tugged on Alex’s hand gently, urging him closer. 

“Seriously though, Michael. If you had the chance, would you try to return to your home?” Michael could hear the fear and sadness in Alex’s voice and it broke him. He wanted to grab him, pepper him with kisses, show him how important he was to him. But showing him his love was never the problem, and they had promised each other they would openly communicate with each other. 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Michael admitted. Alex pulled his hand away and Michael’s heart dropped. “This is my home. This planet may have taken so much from me, but it also gave me so much, namely you.” Michael smiled hoping Alex could feel his emotion. “There’s so much for me here and I can’t really imagine leaving. But if there’s the chance that I could find out more about my past, my other home, I don’t know that I could say no. I have spent decades trying to figure out who I am, trying, and not trying, to fit into a society that doesn’t want me here.” He sighed deeply and looked at Alex, willing him to meet his eyes. He didn’t. 

“You asked if I would go back. You would have to make that decision.”

At that Alex lifted his head and met Michael’s eyes. “So you would make me choose whether you stay on this planet, we stay together and you’re unhappy, or whether you go back, we break up and you find everything you’ve always been searching for?” Alex spat out, anger laced in every word.

“No! No,” Michael quickly said, getting up and crouching in front of Alex. “Alex, I am not going anywhere without you. Never again. Leaving you is not an option.” Alex looked at him confused and Michael couldn’t help but grin at how cute he was when his eyebrows were knitted together like that. 

“What are you saying?”

“If I were to go back, we would go together. A fresh start where no one knows us could be nice… or the planet could be in worse shape than this one. So, yes, if somehow, someday we had the option of going to my home planet, it would ultimately be your decision to make as it would be the biggest risk and change for you; you would need to be completely comfortable and confident in the move. I would follow you anywhere, baby.” 

Michael watched Alex process the information and ultimately nod. Alex cupped Michael’s cheeks in his hands and pulled him close. “I don’t want to ever be without you either,” Alex said, allowing Michael to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “But we would make the decision together, we’re a team. Okay?”

“Okay,” Michael agreed and Alex pulled him in for a kiss. Michael moved back to his chair and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, gazing at the stars, thankful for the glorious solitude. If it was up to him now, he would never leave this planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex barely opened his eyes to check the time and was assaulted by the early morning light. He was about to shut his eyes when he stole a glance at Michael. A little gasp escaped his lips and he was embarrassed for himself despite no one else hearing. Michael was breathtakingly beautiful. The rays were hitting his chaotic curls perfectly, making them shimmer against his golden skin. Alex lightly ran his fingers through the hair on his bare chest and scooted closer, wrapping his leg around Michael’s. He absentmindedly traced circles above Michael’s heart, drifting into a fantasy where he got to wake up like this every morning. He was startled from his thoughts with a simple “Hi.”

“Good morning,” Alex smiled as he trailed kisses from Michael’s chest up to his mouth, his lips never leaving Michael’s skin. 

Alex was content to lay in bed all day, but they had to check out of the Georgetown Cabins Resort and make their way to the Cosmic Campground. While Alex was still a little weary about tent camping in the winter, he knew this experience would be unlike any other. So he reluctantly got out of bed, Michael full on whining behind him, and got dressed. 

He didn’t even hear Michael pad into the kitchen and nearly dropped the eggs when Michael’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, nuzzling his nose into Alex’s shoulder.

“Can we watch the rest of the sunrise while we eat?” Michael asked as if he were a child. Alex chuckled and pulled him in for a hug while whispering “yes, of course,” relishing in this carefree Michael. 

They ate their breakfast while staring at the uninterrupted snow-covered vistas. Alex had been hesitant to come on this trip. He shook his head at the asinine reasons and thought about all the moments he and Michael had missed with each other. He vowed to himself that he would make sure to enjoy every little moment he had with Michael. 

When the sky turned completely to blue, Michael put the chairs back where they had found them. It only took a half hour to pack everything up and before Alex had a chance to say goodbye they were already the main cabin to check out. 

Michael said he would check out so Alex wandered away from the truck for a moment, taking in one last panoramic view of the landscape, memorizing every detail of the past two days. He took in a long breath, the cold air giving him energy. 

Michael wasn’t back at the truck yet, so Alex went into the main cabin and rolled his eyes with a smile. Michael was sitting at a table with Jon, notebooks and what looked like blueprints spread out in front of them. 

“Sweetie, I can check you out while they talk about the boring stuff,” Susie called from behind the desk. 

“What are they talking about?” Alex asked as he signed the exit form.

“Several years ago we went solar, and we did a ton of renovations to make this a completely eco-friendly design with all the latest green technology. Jon loves the stuff, I love the money it saves us and the good it does for the environment.”

Alex stared at Michael with amusement and awe; he was fully engrossed in what Jon was telling him and Alex found it adorable. 

“Alex! Come look at this!” Michael called intensely. Alex had to admit it was all very interesting, but they also had to get going. 

“Thank you, again, for a great stay,” Alex told Susie and Jon as he and Michael walked back to the truck. “We will definitely have to come back.”

“The resort is for sale…” Susie noted with a wink. Alex and Michael traded a glance and Alex saw that patented ‘I have a (bad) idea’ look in Michael’s eyes.

“Do not even think about it!” Michael dramatically sulked as he slumped back to the truck. They gave one final wave to Susie and Jon and they were off. 

Despite feeling rejuvenated from the weekend, Alex dreaded getting back to reality. But as he looked over at Michael he felt all the impending worry wash away. He was so grateful to finally have this man in his life in the most meaningful way.

“Let’s make this a regular thing, just the two of us doing normal things,” Alex said earnestly, reaching for Michael’s hand and bringing it into his lap. Michael squeezed his thigh and they locked eyes, Michael’s smile making his heart skip a beat. He didn’t think he would ever not be affected by that smile. And he loved that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!
> 
> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
